Almost Lover
by goth4ever
Summary: Love can be so sweet… but it can bring tears as well…


**Title: Almost Lovers**

**Author: goth4ever**

**Rate: K**

**Summary: Love can be so sweet… but it can bring tears as well…**

**Pairing: Hitsugaya/Ichimaru**

**Author's Note: This story is pretty sad and screwed up and I'm sorry for that. I heard a song called 'Almost Lover' and it was so sweet and sad that it made me want to write a story kinda basted on that song. And this is what I got. Please enjoy and tell me what you think. _____________________________________________________________________________________________**

As the full moon shined down on the Seireitei, tree branches gently swayed in the sweet warm breeze of spring.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the site he saw before him. His heart moved faster and faster as he whispered that sly man's name. "I-Ichimaru… G-Gin…?" he said quietly.

Ichimaru watched the feelings dance across the boy's face and he smiled. He knelt down on one knee and held open his arms. Hitsugaya ran into his arms and wrapped his arms tight around his neck as his eyes watered. Ichimaru wrapped his arms tight around the boy's waist "Toshirou…" he whispered.

Hitsugaya buried his face in his arm and the other's hair and he cried tears of happiness and joy. "Gin… Gin! Oh my Gosh Gin!" he said happily "Gin! Where were we? Where did you go? I missed you so much…!"

"Toshirou… I missed ya too. I'm sorreh I made ya sad… I had ta go with Aizen-sama to Hueco Mundo… but the important part is I found ya again…" Ichimaru told the boy.

Hitsugaya smiled. Ichimaru pulled away a bit and looked the boy in the eyes. He gently kisses the tears on his cheeks. Hitsugaya closed his eyes when he did then opened his eyes again. Ichimaru smiled at him then placed his lips on the boy's.

Toshirou almost melted when he did. Oh how he missed though lips on his… He kissed him back instantly and closed his eyes. Just a kiss that said I missed and that I love you… After a bit they pulled away and Hitsugaya opened his eyes. He put his hands on the other's cheeks "Gin… don't leave again… please. Stay with me forever. I don't want to lose you." He told him.

Ichimaru smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "I'd love ta stay Toshirou but I can't. I'm an enemeh of da Seireitei now and if I stayed then they'd put me in jail. It's no fun in jail Snowy-chan." He told him.

Hitsugaya smiled a bit more at the little name that the older one had given him. "_He remembers that stupid old nickname…_" he thought.

"Snowy-chan, I'll make a promise with ya. I'll come back in a month ta see ya again. How does tha sound?" he asked.

Hitsugaya nodded "Ok. It's a promise then. But if you forget it, then I'll go to Hueco Mundo myself to beat some sense into you." He told him as he tilted his head a bit.

Ichimaru laughed "I won't! I neveh break mah promises." Then he leaned forward and kissed him one last time before he stood up. He patted the young captain on the head and smiled. Hitsugaya looked up at and him and smiled back. "Goodbye, Gin." The boy said as Ichimaru just to a tree bunch. Ichimaru turned around a bit "It's neveh goodbye Snowy-chan… I'll see ya lateh." And then that, he was gone.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms under his sleeves and chuckled a bit "I'll see you later then…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

A month later, Hitsugaya stood in Ukitake's office and stood in front of his desk. He told him about that night a month ago and explained to him as his used his hands. Ukitake had his elbow on the desk and held his chin with one hand. His other arm rested on the desk as well. He smiled at how happy the boy was and nodded "I'm very excited for you Toshirou. I'm glad you got to see him again." The sick man told him.

Hitsugaya smiled and nodded fast. Ukitake was the only one that knew that the boy liked Ichimaru and he was the only he trusted with his secret. "Yeah, and he said that he's coming back today to see me again! I can't wait!" he told him.

Ukitake laughed "That's wonderful!"

"I know!" Hitsugaya said.

Then there was a knock at the door and Hitsugaya quickly stopped smiling. He crossed his arms and looked the way he always did when he wasn't with Ukitake or Ichimaru so no one would get any ideas. Ukitake looked at the door "Come in." he called.

A Soul Reaper opened the door and walked inside. "Sir, I have wonderful news to tell you! Ichimaru is dead!"

Those words just crashed down on both of the two captains and their eyes widened. The two looked at each other. "Toshirou…" Ukitake said slowly. Hitsugaya looked back at the Soul Reaper "Where is he!?" he demanded.

The Soul Reaper jumped a bit "H-his body is over at the west wall… sir… near the 10th division…"

Hitsugaya quickly bolted out past him and down the hall. Ukitake stood up and nodded at the Soul Reaper "Thank you for the news! Please excuse us!" then he quickly followed after the boy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Hitsugaya appeared down the hall of the west wall and saw a ground of Soul Reapers gathered around in a circle. Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he quickly ran to them. "Move!!" he ordered and all of them jumped. They all moved out of his way and Hitsugaya got to the middle of the circle. The boy's eyes widened and he gasped slightly when he saw Ichimaru's only lifeless bloody body laying on the ground. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Ichimaru!!" he shouted.

Ichimaru weakly moved his head and looked up at him. He smiled a weak smile "Sn-Snowy…chan…" he whispered.

Hitsugaya knelt next to him and looked at his wounds. They were deep and they were a lot of them. He looked at Ichimaru.

Ukitake ran into the circle and his eyes widened at the site. Then he looked at the sad boy with pity. "Toshirou…"

Tears now dancing down the boy's cheeks, the Soul Reapers around the two start to feel confused. Hitsugaya cried quietly but tried not to. "Gin…" he then glared up at all of them "Look what you did!!" he shouted angrily at them. This made them jump. Hitsugaya looked sadly back down at his lover then took off his Haori. He gently layed it on him "Don't worry Gin… I'm going to get you fixed. I…" he said as he slowly started to pick him up. His arms shacked "I…" he said again.

Ukitake watched in pain as the boy tried to pick him up. He then walked next to him and knelt down too. He put a hand on his shoulder and smiled a bit at him. Toshirou looked at him; his face ow covered with tears. Ukitake looked down at Ichimaru and gently picked him up. The blood now soaking the boy's Haori and he stood up. "Come on Toshirou. I'll help you get him to the 4th division. Unohana-san should be able to fix him as good as new."

Hitsugaya looked up at him and nodded. He stood up too then the two Shunpo'd to the 4th division.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

They both landed in the medical room and everyone gasped. Unohana turned around and her eyes widened at the site. "Ichimaru!" she shouted.

Hitsugaya stepped forward "Please wait Unohana-san! Please… can you fix him? His wounds are deep and he's lost a lot of blood! I don't… I don't want him to die… please… please fix him for me… Unohana-san…" he said as more tears fell down his cheek.

Unohana's eyes widened and she looked at Ukitake. Ukitake nodded "Please Unohana-san." He said to her.

She looked at the limp body in the old man's arms then put down what she was doing and slowly walked to him. She gently put her finger tips on the cuts and frowned but she took her hand back and they hovered them over his body. Slowly, green energy started to form from her hands.

Hitsugaya watched. He clenched a little blue snowflake necklace on a silver chain that he had around his neck. "Gin…" he whispered as he remembered…

_Hitsugaya laughed and run thru a grassy field. He glanced behind him "You're not going to catch me Gin!" he shouted._

_Ichimaru laughed "I wouldn' say tha!" he quickly Shunpo'd in front of the boy and grabbed him "Roar!" Hitsugaya yelped a bit but then laughed as Ichimaru spun him around in a circle. Then Ichimaru sat down and held the boy in his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. He smiled. "Told chya."_

_Hitsugaya smiled back at him and leaned his head back. He kissed him on the cheek "I should have known better." He said. "I love you so much."_

_Ichimaru kissed him back "I love ya too." _

_Hitsugaya smiled._

Ukitake glanced down at the boy and frowned sadly. He pitied the poor dear…

Hitsugaya squeezed his eyes shut and clenched the jewel tighter as he clenched his teeth together as well.

*~Memory~*

_Ichimaru ran to the boy and got on his knee. He put his hands on his arms "Toshirou, I need ya ta listen ta me."_

_Hitsugaya's eyes widened a bit "What is it?" he asked._

"_I'm leavin'." Ichimaru told him._

"_Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. At the same spot in that field right?" Hitsugaya asked as he smiled a bit._

_Ichimaru shook his head "No, not tha kinda leavin'. I'm goin' away. I'm goin' ta Hueco Mundo with Aizen-sama and Tousen-san. I won't be back for a long time." he said to the boy._

_Hitsugaya's smile slowly disappeared "What? Why? Why can you stay here? Why are you going there? What's going on Gin?" he questioned. "Gin tell me!"_

_Ichimaru frowned at the fear and confusion in the boy's face. "Toshirou… I'm sorreh. I made dis promise ta Aizen-sama long ago and I neveh break mah promises. Dis was before I met ya; before I fell in love with ya. But please listen ta me. I'll make this promise with you; a special promise that I want ya ta neveh forget. I promise ta ya, Toshirou Hitsugaya tha after 7 months are gone, I will come back ta see ya. I promise tha every month after tha I will come back ta see ya. I love ya with all mah heart and I will not let Aizen-sama keep he away from ya foreveh. Please, Toshirou… I want ya ta tell me tha ya wouldn't eveh forget tha. I want ya ta promise me tha ya won't forget tha and tha ya will wait for me… please…" he told him._

_Hitsugaya's eyes were wide and he searched the other's eyes. He found sorrow and love in his eyes. He stared at him for a while. Then his eyes watered up. As the tears danced down his cheek, he smiled a bit and nodded "I… I promise Gin… I promise that I'll wait for you always. No matter what happens, I'll be here. I'll be here waiting for you. Just… don't forget to come back to see me…" he told him._

_Gin smiled a bit and nodded too "I promise tha I wouldn' forget ya."_

"_Thank you… Gin…" Toshirou said quietly. _

_Then Ichimaru pulled him into a kiss and the boy kissed him back with all of his heart. Gin slowly pulled away and looked at him. "I love ya." He said "I always will…" _

_Hitsugaya looked at him too "I love you too… I always will…"_

_Gin smiled "Oh, I almost forgot. I want chya ta have dis. It's not much but its special ta me and I want ya ta keep it save." He told him then reached into his top and pulled out a silver chain with a silver snowflake hanging from it. It had small light blue gems in the snowflake. Gin gently put it around the boy's neck and kissed the snowflake. _

_Hitsugaya looked at it and whipped away the tears in his eyes. _

_Ichimaru looked at him "Keep it safe?" _

_Hitsugaya smiled a bit and nodded "Yes, I will."_

_Ichimaru smiled too "Ok. I love ya and I'll be back soon." He kissed him one last time "I love ya…" he repeated._

_Hitsugaya kissed him back "I love you too." And with that Ichimaru stood up and quickly ran toward __Sokyoku Hill.__ Hitsugaya watched him as held the snowflake in his hand. "Please… be careful Gin Ichimaru…"_

Unohana frowned a bit more then slowly closed her hands. She closed her eyes and put her hands to her chest. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"I… There's nothing I can do…" she whispered.

Hitsugaya looked at her then Ichimaru. Unohana moved out of the way and Hitsugaya slowly walked to Ichimaru's side. Ukitake gently handed the boy the body and Toshirou sat on his knees. He held his lover in his arms and held him close. Ichimaru looked up at his and smiled weakly. "T…To…shi…rou…" he whispered. Hitsugaya whipped the tears away from his cheeks again. "Hi Gin…" he said back.

Gin's eyes were wondering around the room but he looked back at Hitsugaya. He saw the necklace around Hitsugaya's neck and he smiled a bit more. He tried to reach up for it but failed. Toshirou took his hand and brought it up to the necklace. He put the snowflake in his hands and closed them. He held his lover's hand with both of his and kissed the tops of his fingers. "Yes… I still have it… I promised that I would keep it save didn't I…? I never break my promises…" he told him, knowing that that was what he was going to say.

Ichimaru nodded a bit "I…" he started.

Hitsugaya looked at him "What is it?" he asked.

"I… l… lo… love… y… ya…" the dying man managed to say.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened a bit then he smiled and he cried more. "Oh Gin… I love you too. I always will…" he told him.

Ichimaru nodded a bit "I… w…want… y-ya ta… kn…know tha I… lo…love ya w-with all… of mah… h… hear…heart… To…shi… rou…" he told him. "Ya… k-keep… tha… n… neck… lace… t… take… care… of it… for… m… me… pl… please… Sn… Snowy… chan…"

Hitsugaya nodded "I will. I will…" he said with a voice that would break soon. "Gin I love you…" he told him and leaned down to gently kiss his cheek. Then he slowly pulled away. "Don't forget that… don't forget that I love you… with every piece of my heart… every piece of my soul… ok…?" he whispered.

Gin nodded a bit.

Hitsugaya smiled "Ok…" then the boy slowly saw his lover's smile disappear. His arm was becoming limp. Toshirou's eyes widened "Gin?"

Ichimaru's eyes slowly opened and he looked at the boy. There were tears in his eyes and sadness along with fear. Toshirou's eyes widened more "Gin?" Then finally they went blank and Gin's head round to lie away from the boy. His eyes were wide and his hand slipped out of Hitsugaya's. It fell to his body and layed there.

"Gin?" Hitsugaya asked "Gin?" then I hit him and he shook his head slowly "No… no Gin this isn't funny… Gin stop messing around with me… this isn't funny Gin! Gin!" he shouted.

Ukitake frowned and looked away as he closed his eyes. Unohana put her hand to her mouth and she started to cry. Everyone one around them was quiet and some started to cry as well.

"No! Ichimaru!!" Toshirou shouted. He then hugged the limp body close to him. "No… Ichimaru… Gin… I…" Then he looked at him as his frowned. He gently layed his hand over Gin's eyes then closed his eye lids. He kissed his forehead. "Gin… I… I'll see you later… I promise…"


End file.
